S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts (エス・エイチ・フィギュアーツ Esu Eichi Figyuātsu, S'imple style '''H'eroic action 'Figu'res and '''Arts) is a toyline of detailed collectible figures manufactured by Bandai starting in 2008 and is part of thier Tamashii Nations division. The line originally consisted of IPs owned or had media produced by Toei Company such as Kamen Rider and Sailor Moon, but quickly expanded into other franchises that Bandai had obtained toy licenses of such as Star Wars and Marvel Comics or some of its own such as the Gundam franchise. The popularity of the toyline has resulted in spinoffs such as MonsterArts, which focuses on kaiju such as Godzilla, Figuarts ZERO, a miniature collectible statue line and two defunct spinoff lines: D-Arts which focused on video game characters and Ultra Act, which focused on characters from Ultraman (but the Ultraman toyline continued with S.H. Figuarts). S.H. Figuarts Toy List Disney Star Wars *Luke Skywalker **The Last Jedi ver. *R4-P17 *BB-8 *BB-9E **Attack of the Clones ver. **The Force Awakens ver. **Mimban Stormtrooper **Tank Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper Heavy Gunner **First Order Executioner **Death Trooper **Shadow Trooper **Shore Trooper *Qui-Gon Jinn * Count Dooku * Battle Droid * Scout Trooper w/ Speeder Bike * General Grievous * K-2SO * Rey **Last Jedi ver. * Finn * Clone Trooper **Phase I Captain **Phase I Lieutenant **Phase I Commander **Phase I Sergeant * Captain Phasma * Kylo Ren * Sith Speeder * Elite Praetorian Guard Marvel * Hawkeye ** Ronin * Ultron * Loki * Dr. Strange * Nebula * Black Widow **Endgame Ver. * Rocket Racoon * Starlord * Bucky Barnes * Black Panther * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Thor **Ragnarok ver. **Infinity War ver. (Japan exclusive) *Captain Marvel *Hulk **Thor Ragnarok ver. Iron Man *Mark 46 Spider-Man Kingdom Hearts *Roxas (Unreleased) S.H. MonsterArts *Big Chap Xenomorph *Alien Warrior Xenomorph *Predator Wolf Figuarts ZERO figurine list Mickey Mouse 90th birthday collection Frozen Special Box Trivia *The Hulkbuster and Hulkbuster 2.0 Figuarts are unique among the Marvel S.H. Figuarts not only in being larger in scale, but also in branding and price. The Hulkbusters were made in collaboration with Bandai's Chogokin division, having die cast parts on the body. This also makes them the most expensive collectibles of the Marvel lineup, as they range in price at e-retailers from $500 to $900. *In 2015, Disney briefly attempted to block the sale of S.H. Figuarts and other Bandai toys outside Japan. Thier reasoning was never clear, but it might have been due to their contract with Hasbro to distribute Star Wars and Marvel Toys in the USA. External Links *Tamashii Nations Official Site (USA and Canada) *Tamashii Nations Official Site (Japan) References |} Category:Marvel Comics Category:Stub Category:Star Wars Category:Merchandise Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Captain America Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ant-Man Category:Doctor Strange Category:Spider-Man Category:Black Panther Category:Captain Marvel Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Frozen Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Eternals